


Капитан

by SaintOlga



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post CoE, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: - Я не видел твоей смерти, - говорит он, сплетая пальцы с такой силой, что костяшки белеют. - Я не видел тебя мертвым. Поэтому можно было…Другой Джек смотрит в небо.





	1. Полет

_There were angels dancing at the Ritz._

Torchwood, 1x12

 

_Джек_

 

Несколько десятилетий почти трезвого образа жизни плохо сказываются на способности держать себя в руках: одна лишняя гиперводка, и вот Джек изливает душу рыжей девчонке, совсем не похожей на Розу.

\- …Сьюзи, Джек, Тош, Оуэн, Грей, Янто, Стивен, - он повторяет выжженный в памяти список, чувствуя, как предательски намокают ресницы. - И я - один. Они всегда умирают. Я всегда выживаю. И не могу спасти никого… ни одного! Хотя бы одного…

Рыжая Эми сжимает его руку своей, маленькой и мягкой, и смотрит куда-то ему за спину. Очень выразительно смотрит.

\- Ладно, ладно, - после долгой паузы говорит Доктор, совсем не похожий на Доктора, которого Джек привык называть «своим».

Гудят моторы Тардис.

 

_Джек_

 

С того момента, как растаял неземной свет, забравший Джеймса, Джек чувствует взгляды: непонимание и сомнение, презрение и отвращение, снисхождение и даже искреннее, но тайное сочувствие. Возвращаясь в казарму, он ждет удара; ложась спать, ожидает, что пробуждение будет внезапным и неприятным. Но его никто не трогает, никто не заговаривает с ним, словно он прокаженный. Его окружает тишина. И взгляды.

И крутится, крутится в голове неправильная строчка из песни: _…ангелы танцевали в Ритце..._

Только когда он садится за штурвал, когда в наушниках оживают голоса его эскадрильи, пузырь молчания и отторжения лопается, и все становится - хотя бы ненадолго - правильно. Словно не было никаких ангелов, танцующих в Ритце и переворачивающих всю его жизнь с ног на голову, а потом уходящих по своим ангельским делам. Может быть, завтра его отдадут под трибунал. Но пока у него не отобрали крылья, рев мотора и свист ветра, все в порядке.

_…Ангелы танцевали в Ритце..._ \- напевает он, выводя самолет на взлетную полосу.

Его люди могут относиться к нему как угодно, но в воздухе они - одна команда; и они слушаются каждого его слова, хотя когда машины вернутся на землю, наверняка вернутся холодные взгляды. Но он хорошо их выучил: они помнят, что идет война, и пока они держат штурвалы, они должны быть вместе.

_…Ангелы танцевали..._

Очередь стремительно приближающегося мессершмита обрывает навязавшуюся строчку.

Бой получается коротким и яростным, и Джеку некогда думать, не слишком ли быстро послушалась эскадрилья приказа уходить, пока он прикрывает. Его окружает огонь, свист ветра и скрип рвущегося железа, и он уверен, что парящая рядом с кабиной самолета синяя будка - предсмертная галлюцинация, особенно когда ее дверь открывается, и Джеймс манит его к себе.

_Ангел_ , - думает Джек, падая в его руки.

 

_Джек и Джек_

 

…Сьюзи, Тош, Оуэн, Грей, Янто, Стивен. Имен много. Джек делает паузу там, где должно быть еще одно.

\- Я не видел твоей смерти, - говорит он, сплетая пальцы с такой силой, что костяшки белеют. - Я не видел тебя мертвым. Поэтому можно было…

Другой Джек смотрит в небо. Небо лиловое и поэтому кажется ненастоящим. Он чувствует, что Джек ждет вопроса, но не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

Поцеловать ангела в Ритце было легко. Разговаривать с человеком под лиловым небом намного труднее.

\- Если бы можно было… - начинает он наконец.

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Джек, не дав ему договорить. С силой проводит руками по лицу - и выпрямляется, словно сбросив груз лет и памяти. Вскакивает на ноги, улыбается и протягивает Джеку руку.

\- Идем, посмотрим, что это за место. Доктор обещал, что здесь есть самолеты. Научишь меня летать?

\- Научу, - улыбается Джек, сжимая его пальцы. - У нас много времени.

_Потом ты снова останешься один,_ \- думает Джек.

_Потом я снова останусь один,_ \- думает Джек.


	2. Капитан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Написано на [Новогодний фест Whoniverse](http://whoniverse.diary.ru/?tag=173999) по мотивам цитаты: _Какая глупость, право, верить его словам; а не поверить - грех..._ [© гр. Високосный год](http://musicmp3.spb.ru/info/307019/tihii_ogonyok.htm).  У автора очень странные ассоциативные цепочки, поэтому текст написан скорее по мотивам всей песни, из которой взята цитата.   
> 2\. Также навеяно приватной заявкой Yohji Kudou: Джек/настоящий!Джек, слово "очень". Использование слова из заявки выразилось в том, что автор умудрился ни разу его не употребить, хотя обычно очень любит :)

Джек настаивал на том, чтобы оставить имя ему, настоящему владельцу, но Доктор и Эми все равно называли Джеком того, к кому привыкли больше, и вскоре он стал Капитаном. Впрочем, эта перемена прошла почти незамеченной - слишком многое было новым.

_\- О Боже, - выдыхает Капитан, стоя в проеме двери, ведущей из кораллово-латунного грота в бесконечность. - Что это?_  
 _\- Это рождается Солнце, - отвечает Джек, стоя у него за спиной. Ужас и восторг пронизывают душу Капитана, и он понимает, что видел Моисей, стоя лицом к лицу с Богом._  
 _Джек кладет руки ему на плечи._

Настоящее имя оставалось для спальни, звучало вместе с шорохом простыней и стонами, одно на два голоса. К удивлению Капитана, Джек не торопился двигаться дальше сладких поцелуев и частых мимолетных прикосновений, словно ему было достаточно знать, что Капитан жив и рядом, и физическая близость его не интересовала. Капитану казалось порой, что Джек действительно ангел, и потому сторонится удовольствий плоти; но оказалось, что достаточно было сделать первый шаг.

_ \- Джек, Джек, Джек! - шепчет он у самых губ, и гладит широкую спину, и сталкивает подтяжки с плеч. Джек замирает в его руках, на тысячную долю секунды, которая кажется вечностью, переполненной шумом дыхания, жаром горящих щек, лихорадочным сердцебиением. Затем он меняется, неуловимо и очевидно, как глина, нет - как вода, принимающая форму нового сосуда.  
\- Джек, Джек, Джек… - шепчет он, и всем телом подается навстречу. _

Джек теперь носил такую же капитанскую форму и делал строгий пробор в волосах. Доктор смотрел на него со странной ностальгией и хмыкал, что на его корабле стало слишком много военных. Джек, смеясь, отдавал ему честь.

_Джек и нарядная Эми скользят в сложном танце, фигур которого не знают, но подсматривают шаги у соседей, то и дело оступаясь и смеясь. Капитан качает головой и оглядывается: они собирались в Лондон, но оказались на планете с похожим названием, однако, если не считать необычной люстры, он вполне мог бы представить, что находится на балу в Англии._  
 _Танец заканчивается, и Джек подходит к Капитану, по дороге подхватив у буфета крупную ягоду клубники. Он неторопливо откусывает от нее, и Капитан невольно облизывает губы. Оркестр заводит вальс._  
 _\- Вы позволите? - Джек отвешивает подчеркнуто строгий поклон и подает Капитану руку._  
 _\- Ты с ума сошел, - отвечает Капитан, оглядываясь. Среди пар нет таких, в которых было бы двое мужчин._  
 _Джек закатывает глаза, и Капитан снова слышит: «Проживи этот вечер так, словно он последний»._  
 _Рука об руку, они вливаются в круг танцующих._

К этому привыкнуть было тяжелее всего: к тому, что можно не оглядываться, не загонять свои мысли в строгие рамки, не пытаться исправиться. Принять это в Джеке было легче. Капитан любовался им со стороны, одновременно держа пистолет наготове - им не раз приходилось выкручиваться из неприятностей, в которых они оказывались из-за расточаемого Джеком обаяния.

__ \- Где Доктор? - спрашивает внезапно Капитан. Джек оглядывается.  
\- О нет, - говорит он. - Он сбежал?  
\- Прощай, идея просто отдохнуть на приятной планете, - вздыхает Эми, ставя на стол широкий бокал, в котором плавает причудливой формы цветок - местный эквивалент коктейльных зонтиков. - Сейчас он найдет приключение.  
\- Попробуем найти его раньше, - Джек решительно встает и подходит к местному вышибале, существу в пару человеческих ростов высотой, покрытому коротким нежно-фиолетовым пухом и с глазами на черенках. Сквозь то, что здесь сходит за музыку, не разобрать ни слова, но с их места хорошо видна фирменная улыбка Харкнесса.  
Через пару реплик существо закидывает Джека на плечо, рявкает что-то своему напарнику и выходит из бара.  
\- Я думал, он собирался найти раньше Доктора, а не приключение, - комментирует Эми, бросаясь вдогонку.  
Когда Капитан, Эми и нашедшийся по дороге Доктор обнаруживают Джека, одетого в один венок из тех же цветов, в храме, где с ним намереваются вступить в брак все сестры сиреневой дамы-вышибалы, в количестве семнадцати штук, похищение жениха из-под венца приходится отложить, пока у похитителей не проходит приступ хохота.  
Потом они быстро-быстро удирают с этой планеты. 

Впрочем, с той же регулярностью это обаяние их спасало.  
Глядя, как Джек флиртует и сражается, танцует и ведет переговоры, нарушая все правила и выигрывая; как Эми поводит плечиком, демонстрируя, что правила ее не касаются; как Доктор изобретает собственные правила и заставляет всех им подчиняться одним движением брови - Капитан ощущал порой, что не находит себе места в их маленьком и бесконечном мире, в котором было возможно все.  
Потом он вспоминал, что впервые пригласил Джека на танец в 1941-м, когда еще не знал, что перед ним ангел, а впереди - абсолютная свобода. 

__ \- Вы позволите? - говорит один другому, подавая руку.  
И вместе они скользят в такт мелодии, под взглядами удивленными, и возмущенными, и таящими сочувствие и зависть.  
\- Магией полнился воздух... - подпевает Джек Вере Линн, самой Вере Линн, которая тоже смотрит на них со сцены, прекрасная и сладкоголосая. - Ангелы танцевали в Ритце…  
Джек путает слова, но Капитан не поправляет его.

Однажды Эми в шутку предложила им обвенчаться в церкви, парящей среди открытого космоса, где службы вел поседевший кот. Капитан счел, что это слишком.  
Джек сказал, что не любит свадьбы.

_ \- Ты был женат? - спрашивает Капитан однажды, расслаблено развалившись на подушках и глядя в еще влажную от пота спину Джека.  
\- Пару раз, - легкомысленно пожимает плечами Джек, и Капитан понимает, что задел его за больное. Он берет Джека за руку и думает, мимолетно и привычно, что эти руки ласкали сотни людей до него, и будут ласкать сотни после. Возможно, на них еще появятся обручальные кольца, или татуировки, или импланты, или еще какие-нибудь символы союза, которые выдумают на неведомой Капитану планете, в неведомый год.  
«Пока смерть не разлучит нас», - думает он, и переплетает их с Джеком пальцы. _

Капитан знал, что у Джека есть прошлое, много столетий прошлого, много людей. Он видел каждый год в проскальзывающей временами пепельной усталости его взгляда; чувствовал каждого человека в прикосновениях. Порой ему казалось, что Джек забыл, кого ласкает; но он смотрел ему в глаза и видел там только себя.  
Однажды Эми спросила его, не ревнует ли он к прошлому Джека. Капитан ответил, что Джек обладает редким даром: любить того, с кем он сейчас и здесь, пусть эта любовь длится всего одну секунду.

__ Сьюзи, Тош, Оуэн, Грей, Янто, Стивен. Имен много.  
\- Расскажи мне о них, - просит Капитан. Не в первый раз. И не в последний.  
Джек начинает говорить.  
Капитан запоминает его слова, имена, истории. Звучащие в голосе Джека тоску, скорбь и любовь. Всегда любовь. Навечно.  
Капитан знает, что однажды Джек будет так же рассказывать о нем. 

Порой Капитан думал, что все-таки умер и попал за неведомые добродетели в рай, в особый рай для авантюристов, которые уходят из дома, от яблочных пирогов и мирной жизни, воевать за чужую страну. Они летали на трехкрылых самолетах под лиловым небом и ниспровергали тиранов; они ели десерт из земноводных медуз и ловили горных кракенов; они видели ходячих мертвецов и живые планеты, убегали и догоняли, стреляли и заключали мирные договоры, дрались и целовались под сотнями солнц и лун.  
Капитан никогда не смог бы от этого отказаться.

__ \- А еще есть планета… - начинает Джек. Капитан со смехом его перебивает:  
\- На которой собаки разговаривают, а у людей нет голов?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Джек, внезапно став серьезным. - На которой не бывает войн, и диктатур, и прочей… вселенской ерунды. Поразительно спокойное место, этот Парабеллум. И время…  
\- Это внесет некоторое разнообразие, - кивает Капитан. - Если ненадолго.  
Джек задумчиво смотрит на него, и наконец улыбается.  
\- Ненадолго. Конечно. А Эми понравится их мода! - весело говорит он и идет искать Доктора. 

Он давно потерял счет времени, но ощущал каждое утекающее мгновение в водовороте приключений. Порой он гадал, чем это кончится, и когда. Встанет ли он под удар, не позволив Джеку и здравому смыслу отгородить его от опасности, или успеет дожить до того дня, когда усталость и возраст заставят его уйти.  
Он знал, что Джек тоже об этом думает.

__ Стрекот автоматов прорезает тишину, и Капитан знает, что не успеет увернуться, потому что за ним Эми, и расправляет плечи, поворачиваясь навстречу пулям.  
Джек возникает перед ним живым щитом.  
Позже, прижав его ладонь к своей неоскверненной ранами груди, Джек просит, настойчиво и безнадежно:  
\- Не рискуй собой.  
Капитан кивает и лжет. 

Эми покинула их неожиданно, и первые дни после ее ухода Капитан ощущал пустоту, природу которой не мог понять до тех пор, пока Джек в очередной раз шутливо не пожаловался Доктору, что у него есть седой волос; Доктор посоветовал радоваться, что он еще нескоро начнет лысеть.  
«Нескоро» для них означало «через несколько тысячелетий».  
Капитан понял, что скучает по Эми, потому что она была смертной. 

_Он догоняет Джека в развалинах, где они ищут местный артефакт, и, хватая ртом воздух от быстрого бега, вжимает его в стену. Артефакт оказывается на время забыт._   
_\- Однажды я стану стариком и не смогу больше бегать за тобой, - смеясь, говорит Капитан между поцелуями._   
_\- Тогда мы просто не будем вылезать из постели, - ухмыляется Джек и притягивает его еще ближе._

Когда в Тардис появились новые обитатели, шумные, опьяненные новыми для них приключениями, Капитан сказал Джеку:  
\- Я хочу вернуться на Землю.  
Джек долго молчал; вокруг рта легли жесткие складки. Не дождавшись его ответа, Капитан продолжил:  
\- Я хочу вернуться домой. Быть… полезным. Я думаю, там найдется место для человека с моим опытом. - Улыбнувшись, он добавил, вспоминая рассказы Джека: - Где-нибудь в двадцать первом веке, когда все меняется.  
Джек вздрогнул и быстро посмотрел на него. Их руки лежали рядом, не соприкасаясь.  
\- Думаю, там найдется место для нас обоих, - добавил Капитан тише.  
Джек на пару секунд закрыл глаза. Потом его ладонь накрыла пальцы Капитана и сжала, а на лице появилась улыбка из тех, в которых было поровну шального веселья и полынной тоски.  
\- Я знаю подходящее место, - сказал он. - Если ты не против вернуться в Кардифф.


End file.
